


Loki

by AngelynMoon



Series: Making a family [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fertility Issues, Gen, M/M, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which Steve adopts another kid and Bucky is still just along for the ride.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Making a family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673449
Comments: 11
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

Steve had only gone to the bathroom for a moment, leaving Aisling for once, the bathroom door left open so he could hear her.

His heart nearly stopped when he returned to see Loki standing over her crib, fingers trailing gently over her cheek.

Steve's first instinct was to attack, memories telling him that Loki was a danger to his daughter but Steve paused and found himself studying Loki's face.

The Asgardian had a far away look in his eyes, like he wasn't really seeing the child he was petting.

Steve knew that look, he'd worn that look when he held other people's children.

"Loki?" Steve called softly.

The man looked at him.

"I did not expect a child." Loki said as he turned back to Aisling, "I had forgotten that Midgardians sometimes have males that can carry children."

"Omegas." Steve said softly.

"Yes, I was not aware that your people had changed enough to allow them on a Battlefield." Loki said as he lifted Aisling up into his arms with gentle care, more care than Steve honestly expected.

"They haven't, no one was aware I was an Omega when we fought you." Steve admitted.

"And were you with child when we fought?" Loki asked as he turned his gaze to Steve, there was something like regret in his eyes.

"No." Steve said shortly, eyes going misty with tears.

"You had lost them." Loki said, it was not a question, he turned back to the little girl in his arms, "I had lost mine as well, in the abyss." 

Steve approached and gently guided Loki to sit on the bed with him, pulling Aisling out of Loki's arms to feed her, Loki tucking himself close to keep a hand on the little girl, Steve wrapping an arm around the Godling as he leaned against the headboard.

Steve did not apologize for Loki's loss, it would change nothing and it would not make the other feel better, he knew very well that those words only made it hurt all the more.

"She's beautiful." Loki whispered as he stroked over Aisling's hair, down her blanket covered body and ending at her toes, fingers tapping each one as he counted them.

"I know." Steve agreed as he rested his head against Loki's.

"I meant to cause trouble." Loki admitted as he watched the baby eat, "But I saw her and I could not risk her."

Steve hummed, he got that, "When I found out I quit the Avengers." 

"Yes, my brother has told me of you stepping down, not the reason, no, I expect that he did not realize why." Loki grinned, "He is not the brightest brother."

Steve laughed, "None of them noticed actually."

"Impossible, now that I know you are one of your people's carriers I can smell the difference between your smell and that of your Lady Warrior." Loki said, pulling away to look at Steve, giving him room to burp the baby.

"Perception colors a lot of things when people don't know each other " Steve shrugged.

Loki found his gaze back on the baby as she cooed.

"I should leave." He said softly, petting Aisling through her blanket but he seemed reluctant to actually go.

The rational part of Steve agreed, but his instincts said something different, they called out to this boy, he remembered his first loss, scared and alone for the start of it until Bucky came home from the docks.

He remembered the sobs and hiccups as he'd told Bucky that he was losing his baby, that they didn't have to worry about paying the doctor to do it anymore.

He also remembered Bucky taking him in his arms, remembered the soft murmurs of sorrow Bucky had whispered, how there wouldn't have been a doctor at all if this hadn't happened. He remember the gentle way Bucky had lifted him in his arms to drain the cold bloody water, remembered his hands gently rubbing his belly, thighs and between his legs to help speed things along, he remembered Bucky leaving for just a few minutes before the potential child had slipped out, bringing back a soft blank receiving blanket that he had placed between Steve's legs to catch the remains of their child so they would not spill down the drain.

Steve very much remembered that, for all the pain and disappointment, it had been easier with Bucky by his side, holding him in his arms that very first time, and all the times that followed except for the last ones.

"You could stay." Steve offered and knew that he would be yelled at for it but his instincts were going crazy at the thought of letting Loki leave.

"I do not think that would be wise." Loki told him.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"The All Father would not be pleased." Loki said.

Steve felt a scowl cross his face, he had heard much about the All Father and he liked little of it, Thor had told them how Odin had berated Loki for his magic often, had pitted the two boys against one another for the right to a throne that had always belonged to Thor.

"You leave Odin to me." Steve said, he didn't mean to but now that it was said he found he didn't want to take it back, "I have some things to say to that bastard."

Loki looked at him in shock and then started to laugh.

Steve smiled back and looked up as he heard Bucky call from tbe door.

"And who is this?" Bucky drawled, leaning on the door jam with his arms crossed.

"This is Loki." Steve said and felt Loki tense against him.

"Chitauri Loki? Brainwashed Clint Loki?" Bucky asked, metal hand curling into a fist, making Loki flinch into Steve.

Steve pulled the Godling against him and glared at Bucky who sighed and scrubbed his face with his hand.

"Damnit, Steve, we're gonna have to stop adopting kids at some point." Bucky said exasperated.

"Do we really?" Steve asked.

"You are explaining to the other kids." Bucky pointed at him.

"No, I am going to yell at the king of Asgard so unless you want to trade you are telling the kids." Steve told Bucky.

Bucky opened and closed his mouth a few times, "Fine but we're going to have to watch Clint closely, he's still pissed about the brainwashing thing."

"I had no choice." Loki said softly, "They said they would give him back if I got them the Tessaract, they said he was here on Midgard."

Steve looked at Loki, "Your baby?" 

Loki nodded, "I should have known they lied but I wanted my baby back."

"Shit." Bucky scrubbed his hand down his face again, "Alright, you and Steve stay here, I'm going to go tell the rest and we'll see about finding your baby."

Bucky left telling J.A.R.V.I.S. to call a family meeting.

While he was informing them of their new sibling J.A.R.V.I.S. made an interesting point of how the Loki who had attacked Stark Tower had sported blue eyes but the one in Steve and Bucky's rooms had green eyes, at which point Thor told them that Loki had always had green eyes.

Which led to the discovery that perhaps Loki himself had been as much a victim as Clint and Selvig.

Although Clint had agreed to be civil he had noted that he still didn't like Loki.

Bucky decided to allow it, even telling Clint that as long as he used play arrows he'd look the other way, because honestly he could see how he'd still want revenge and well, siblings fought.

\--

A/n: alright, people wanted a Loki story, I intend on writing a story about Steve yelling at and dragging Odin's parenting but I don't know when I'll be inspired so I'm marking this complete but that chapter will be posted here.

Also I have decided that Loki's child is Peter Parker, don't ask me why my brain decided this I don't know, don't ask about aging because at the time Avengers takes place Peter is supposedly 12 years old or around there, let's just say time works differently in the abyss of space and they threw Peter out on Midgard in 2001 and the Parkers found him and took him in as their own and then died and now Aunt May and Uncle Ben have him.

I really don't want to involve Thanos, these works are tragedy enough without him appearing and I feel like if i added him i'd make Aisling a victim of the Snap and I can't do that to Steve so no Thanos, just the Chitauri being greedy, let's say they needed the Tessaract for it's energy to power their base thing that Tony blew up.

And while i know Clint would probably forgive Loki for what he did under the influence of the Scepter i also feel like he'd still be sort of mad, and sad because apparently Clint says Phil was his boyfriend, Clint can now apparently play the Cello, it was still sort of new when Loki took Clint.

It takes Loki being confused about Clint saying he killed his boyfriend for them to come to an agreement because when Loki stabbed Phil he very deliberately missed his major organs because he liked Phil's spunk at standing up to him.

Basically Fury is an asshole and lied about the medics calling Coulson's death when he just lost consciousness.

So they aren't friends but Clint stops being so mean to Loki, though they do have a prank war at one time that ended when Steve nearly brained himself while holding Aisling.

Because of his ability to have children Loki registers as an Omega to most people. Do not ask me about Peter's father, I do not know, sort of leaning towards Fandral but not set because my usual pairing for Loki is Thor and Thor is with Jane in this.


	2. Chapter 2

"No." Steve said as he passed Aisling to Loki as he stood up to glare at the one eyed man.

"Excuse me?" The All Father asked as he looked at Steve.

"You heard me, no, shall I spell it out for you?" Steve asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, standing protectively in front of Loki and the others where they were sat at the breakfast table.

"Should we do something?" Tony asked Bucky quietly.

Bucky shook his head, "Best not to."

"Loki has escaped Asgard and must return to serve out his sentence." Odin growled, stepping forward in an attempt to intimidate.

"Ah." Steve sounded, and then quicker than anyone expected lunged forward to punch Odin in the face, making the God stumble back and fall to the ground on his ass, "And I said you're not taking him anywhere."

Odin stared up at Steve as the man stalked forward to glare down at him, "If I thought for one minute going with you might help him I'd consider it but unfortunately for you I have heard too much about your bias and prejudice and double standards to trust you even the smallest amount. Do not think I did not get the story of Thor's banishment. How you, All Father," Here Steve sneered, "Were only angry with Thor for nearly beginning a War, how you stole a child away and gave him dreams he'd never be able to actually fulfill, how when Loki intended the same as Thor did, with more success, you decided that it was no longer acceptable."

Steve paused to check on Loki, who had tried to go as small as he could around Aisling, Bucky moving to wrap himself around the shaking Frost Giant.

"Tell me, All Father, how long did you watch his torture?" Steve stared down at the God, "How long did you ignore him calling to you for help, I know full well that there is nothing that you cannot find should you desire. How does a father allow someone to tear his grandchild from their mother?" Steve snarled as he dragged Odin up and slammed him against a wall.

"The Chitauri were growing too strong, they had to be stopped." Odin said.

"At the expense of your son?" Steve snarled and slammed Odin into the wall again, leaving a dent, "Well, screw that, neither Loki nor Thor belong to you any longer, All Father," Steve sneered over the moniker, "And if you try to take either of them from me I will find a way to kill a God."

Steve stepped back.

"You think I fear a Midgardian whore?" Odin snarled.

Steve let a smile cross his face as he held out a hand, Mjolnir settling itself there in an instant from where it had been sitting at Thor's feet.

"Harm one of my children and you will not have time to fear." Steve promised.

Odin's eyes widened at the Hammer held in Steve's grasp, and he stepped back into the wall as Steve pointed it at him in warning.

"Are we understood, Odin, All Father, King of Asgard?" Steve asked softly.

Odin nodded with wide eyes, he knew that Steve could and would follow through, suddenly reminded that there was nothing more dangerous than a mother protecting their children.

"Good, I never want to see you again." Steve stepped back and looked at Odin with sudden disinterest, "You may go now."

Odin stared at the young man for several moments, speechless.

"Heimdell." Steve called out, "Get your king unless you wish to have Lady Frigga as your monarch."

The Bifrost opened, having been repaired with the power of the Tessaract.

"Do tell the Lady Frigga that she may visit at Loki and Thor's desire." Steve told the man that appeared to collect the King.

The regal looking man gave a nod, expression both awed and wary before he and Odin vanished.

Steve set Mjolnir down and moved to check on Loki.

Loki handed Aisling to Tony and launched himself at Steve and started crying.

"It's alright now, sweetie." Steve said soothingly, petting Loki's hair, "He's not going to hurt you anymore, I promise."

"Let's watch a movie." Tony suggested and they made their way to the living area, Thor and Loki cuddling up to Steve, Aisling being handed over for a feeding before being taken by Natasha as Moana began to play on the television.

Loki eventually fell asleep under the gentle petting of his hair as Steve leaned against Thor, who was rubbing Loki's back even though Steve was between them and his gaze never strayed from the screen.

Steve began to hum softly when a nightmare made Loki shake, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he settled.

Halfway across space a one eyed man watched his children be soothed and comforted by a Midgardian Omega in a way neither he nor Frigga had realized they needed.

Odin felt something like regret twist in his heart and wondered what might have been had he not kept so many secrets, if he had actually cared for his sons equally. 

But not even the All Father could change the past.

Now he must tell his wife that he had lost her not just one son, but two.

\--

A/n: welp, i really wanted more yelling but Steve decided less was more intimidating.

As for the last line, technically, Loki and Thor will always see Frigga as their mother, but with Steve being more open they have sort of imprinted on him, Jotuns have instincts of their own and unfortunately Frigga never really keyed into Loki's, the fact that for the most part she stood to the side silently while Odin punished Loki and never tried to protect him was the majority of it. Yes, I believe she would have yelled at Odin for it in private but she would not do so in front of anyone else.

That Steve did pings Loki's Jotun instincts. Basically Jotuns are extremely protective of their children, seeing as they are rather few and far between, a mother Jotun has been known to kill their mate for threatening their children, Loki's instincts are telling him that Steve is his mother since he'd threatened Odin for him.

I'd also like to have it noted that Loki is only about 17 in regards to Midgardian aging, perhaps a bit younger because no one really knows how Jotuns age.

I like good mother Frigga but with the species differences she sort of fell a little short, but she was doing her best, never doubt that. 

In regards to Thor, he decides that anyone willing to protect Loki and can wield Mjolnir is worthy of respect and maybe Thor wants to be babied a little, so he has decided that Steve can be his Mother too, he can have more than one.


End file.
